Rehab
by Lybeah
Summary: Ses souvenirs, elle avait envie de les vomir. Tirer la chasse d'eau, se sentir un peu mieux. Et lui, qui s'amusait à marquer sa vie, à tracer de nouveaux horizons dans sa peau meurtrie… ça ne pouvait que mal finir.
1. Chapter 1

Parvenir à écrire sur un couple à propos duquel je songe depuis des années, c'est comme une petite victoire.

 **Titre** : Rehab

 **Résumé** : Ses souvenirs, elle avait envie de les vomir. Tirer la chasse d'eau, se sentir un peu mieux. Et lui, qui s'amusait à marquer sa vie, à tracer de nouveaux horizons dans sa peau meurtrie… ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

 **Raiting** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Kubo.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

 _ **Rehab**_

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

" _Le deuil n'existe pas. On se souvient. On se souviendra toujours de tout. Dans les moindres détails._ "

\- Bertrand Betsch

.

.

.

 _Everything x Muna_

 _Clac_.

Vide de toute expression, Rukia observa ses mèches noires rejoindre presque gracieusement le carrelage froid à ses pieds. Il y en avait tout un beau paquet, des cheveux coupés, à en masquer le bout de ses orteils, à en envahir la salle de bain plongée dans un silence presque mortuaire. Les ciseaux claquèrent encore, de plus en plus secs et saccadés, proches de ses oreilles.

Elle abaissa la main et releva le nez vers son reflet trouble, esquissa un sourire sans joie face à sa nouvelle apparence.

Etait-ce dans l'intention de provoquer Byakuya qu'elle agissait de la sorte, coupant ces longs et soyeux cheveux, quoique constamment mal coiffés, la liant encore un peu au monde de l'aristocratie du Seireitei ? Se détacher ainsi complètement de ces nobles vicieux et avides de superficialités, tel un coup de jambes désespéré pour crever la surface d'un profond lac où elle s'y était noyée trente années durant ? Ou alors paradoxalement, afin de ne plus douloureusement reconnaître, chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un miroir, la petite fille à la chevelure folle qui arpentait les rues du Rukongai, l'adolescente ayant découvert le monde surréaliste des Kuchiki, la jeune femme qui avait transmis sans regret ses pouvoirs à Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Changer. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Une grimace tordit ses traits comme un spasme incontrôlable lorsqu'elle eut le malheur de songer au jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Quand bien même une année et six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, le souvenir d'Ichigo ressemblait à une vieille boursouflure, éternelle, omniprésente. Un désagréable mélange de culpabilité, de chagrin et de ressentiment, parfois, contre le monde entier et surtout contre elle-même, qui s'infectait.

Elle soutint une bonne minute son propre regard violet, scrutant le corps pâle et maigre, dénué des formes féminines qu'on vantait chez Rangiku ou Orihime, aux épaules voutées et aux cicatrices multiples, fardeaux de tout officier se jetant de tout corps face au danger, qui était le sien. Ses cheveux sombres, désormais carrés et disciplinées par l'eau glacée, frôlaient son menton et elle hésita entre rire ou pleurer lorsque son éternelle mèche lui retomba entre les deux yeux.

Rukia demeurait Rukia après tout, et c'était inutile de chercher à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Arrête cinq minutes de te morfondre sur toi-même_ , se gifla-t-elle mentalement tout en étouffant dans une serviette chaude sa chevelure trempée où naissaient des larmes frappant le sol. _C'est inutile. C'est être faible._ _Tu sais bien que c_ _e crétin d'Ichigo te taperait sur les doigts s'il te voyait dans cet état._

L'aube rosissait à sa fenêtre. Comme d'ordinaire, elle n'avait été capable de trouver le sommeil et une nouvelle idée tordue était montée à son cerveau, enivrante, avec l'épuisement que procurait ces nuits blanches à la pelle.

 _Quand suis-je devenue une créature de la nuit ?_ Certains se mettraient d'accord pour dire que Rukia ressemblait, en ce petit matin, davantage à un vampire qu'à la jolie jeune femme pleine de vie qu'on voyait rameuter ses hommes. Mais elle était fatiguée, _fatiguée_ de faire semblant.

Effectuant un shunpo pour combler la distance entre ses appartements et la sortie du manoir – et aussi afin de mieux éviter Byakuya, probablement lui-même sur le départ –, elle se retrouva à l'air libre, et se hissa sur le toit gris de la maison voisine. Sa frêle silhouette surplombait le Seireitei illuminé de lueurs roses alors, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure plus légère, elle se permit un sourire.

Planté devant la caserne de la Treizième Division, Jushiro l'attendait de pied ferme. Comme toujours, Rukia trouva un certain plaisir, emmêlé à quelque chose comme du soulagement, à venir à sa rencontre. Certainement que la douceur se propageant par tous les pores de la peau de son capitaine apaisait son mal.

« Bonjour, Rukia. » l'accueillit-il chaleureusement. « Jolie, ta nouvelle coupe. »

« Merci, Ukitake-taïcho. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, palpant machinalement les pans de son uniforme.

« Je viens de recevoir un ordre de la Première Division – nous partons d'urgence à Karakura. »

 _Karakura._

 _Non._

Elle se figea à l'entente de la ville d'Ichigo, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'émotions diverses et contradictoires qui n'échappèrent en rien à Jushiro. Un an et six mois qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds, un an et six mois qu'elle évitait comme la peste toute conversation à ce sujet.

« Très bien… » marmonna-t-elle en abaissant le menton. Rentra les mains dans les poches, parut se recroqueviller sur elle-même dans un instinct primitif de se protéger.

Le capitaine ne releva pas, se contentant d'ébouriffer avec tendresse la masse capillaire noire de son lieutenant.

.

.

.

 _KILL ME x xxxtentacion_

 _Hard Time x KO KO MO_

La pluie tombait, diluvienne. Du sang plein la bouche, Rukia n'abaissait pas sa vigilance, ses doigts pressés à l'en briser autour du manche gracieux de Sode No Shirayuki, l'oeil aussi vitreux qu'hagard fouillant la noirceur de la nuit qui s'était abattue depuis plusieurs heures sur Karakura.

Seule, pour changer.

 _« Ne restez pas seuls, d'accord ? Ce Hollow me semble plus puissant que les autres. »_

 _D'un même ensemble, la dizaine de jeunes Shinigami les accompagnant dans cette petite expédition s'échangèrent une série de coups d'oeil nerveux. Que le capitaine en personne note la dangerosité d'un simple Adjuchas était… inquiétant._

 _Rukia aurait aimé les rassurer, rien qu'une simple parole de rien du tout, mais les hauts murs de Karakura écrasaient sa petite taille, chargés d'images sanglantes. Elle se tut, concentrée pour ne pas baisser les bras face à la crise d'angoisse la menaçant._

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils s'étaient montrés imprudents.

Ce n'était non pas un simple Hollow, mais tout un essaim qui les attendait au détour d'une rue de l'immense ville. Le sang-froid de la plupart des Shinigami s'était barré au grand galop mais bien courageusement, ceux-ci s'étaient malgré tout campés sur leurs jambes et avaient combattu. Jusque-là, tout allait pour le mieux.

Rukia en avait découpé, des masques, et puis le corps recouvert de cendre noire, elle avait pris conscience que Jushiro était en train d'abaisser sa garde, saisi d'un moment de faiblesse. Avait bondi, un hurlement désespéré jaillissant d'entre ses lèvres trop sèches. Mais trop tard, une des cornes mauves du rhinocéros titanesque, avait embroché son capitaine tel un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Alors elle l'avait buté, ce Hollow. D'un coup de sabre, la rage au coeur, les côtes palpitantes de peur. Elle avait serré son précieux supérieur entre ses bras frêles et, observant la demi-douzaine d'Adjuchas aux alentours, saisi combien ils se trouvaient _tous_ en danger.

 _« Sauvez-vous… » crachota Ukitake, livide, serrant maladivement la main de Rukia entre les siennes._

 _« Hors de question. »_

 _« Rukia… »_

 _Mais la jeune femme n'écouta pas davantage ses protestations et leva un regard assombri par l'effroi sur leur maigre troupe. Dépourvus de la protection de Jushiro, ils ne pourraient bien longtemps survivre._

 _« Rejoignez tous le portail avec Ukitake-taïcho. Vite. »_

 _Une très jeune fille aux cheveux verts se détacha de la masse informe et terrifiée qui les entourait. Rukia la reconnut sans peine d'un coup d'oeil – Yume Nakamura, treizième siège de leur division._

 _« Et vous, Kuchiki-fukutaïcho ? »_

 _« Je vais rester. Les ralentir juste un peu. » Elle planta un regard aussi profond que féroce dans les yeux étrangement calmes de Yume. « Ne restez pas plantés là, le temps presse ! »_

 _« Rukia. » gronda Ukitake, cherchant mollement à se débattre tandis que deux Shinigami le soulevaient avec douceur et se volatilisaient dans la seconde. Yume fut la dernière à disparaître, adressant un bref hochement de tête au lieutenant, la laissant seule._

Elle les avait éloignés. Elle les avait combattu et en affichait à présent les conséquences. De profondes blessures trouaient son buste et ses bras tremblants, rouges et dont l'averse ne parvenait à effacer la saleté, des marques d'ecchymose marquaient sa gorge fragile, les pans de son uniforme affichaient des déchirures, il semblait qu'une de ses côtes était brisée.

Elle les avait vaincus, du moins presque tous. Des six Adjuchas, il n'en demeurait plus qu'un. La traquant à travers les rues de Karakura, ricanant de sa douleur, l'attaquant puis disparaissant tout aussi brusquement dans les ténèbres, tel un gros matou jouant avec sa proie.

L'hydre.

Putain, il aurait certainement sa peau celui-là.

Rukia clopina encore avant de prendre une immense inspiration. Ça y était, elle en avait sa claque. De tout, la vie et surtout la mort, les absences diverses qui poignardaient son existence dépourvue de tout sens, les hantises, le malheur, les mèches coupées qui tombaient à ses pieds, la maigreur, le regard épouvantablement vide qui était devenu le sien.

Ce soir, tout allait prendre fin. Elle le décida ainsi, d'un claquement de doigts et sans regrets, qu'elle mourrait ici et maintenant, fière et droite, le zanpakuto au poing, et que jamais quiconque ne découvrirait que sa mort soit-disant honorable ressemblait davantage à un suicide.

Oui, il était temps.

Aussi s'effondra-t-elle à même le bitume humide, attendant repliée sur elle-même que la mort la rejoigne.

« Viens, je t'attends… »

L'Hollow ne tarda pas. Monstre doté d'une trentaine de têtes de serpents féroces, il faisait trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas. Eclata d'un rire sinistre en découvrant ainsi Rukia.

« On abandonne, Shinigami ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire calmement, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation. Ainsi, ce seraient les derniers mots qu'elle entendrait avant de quitter ce monde ? Son coeur se serra.

 _Hisana, Ichigo… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

Elle ramassa ses genoux contre sa poitrine, plongea son nez dans le tissu sombre afin de ne pas voir la mort arriver. C'était terrifiant d'en avoir conscience, quand bien même elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

Mais la mort ne la faucha pas. En revanche le son d'un sabre qui fend l'air, lui, emplit les oreilles de Rukia qui releva vivement la tête, stupéfaite de découvrir le Hollow se dissiper sous ses yeux avec un grognement de douleur. Mais qui… ?

« J'suis pas trop en retard, j'espère ? »

Son sang se glaça. Cette voix… Cette voix moqueuse, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Puis ça lui sauta aux yeux, tous ces petits détails – le blanc du haori qui claque dans le vent, les cheveux gris lune, ce sourire… ce sourire à vomir qui ne quitte jamais ses lèvres, les deux fissures que forment ses yeux clos.

Gin Ichimaru venait de toute évidence de lui sauver la vie.

.

.

.

Verdict ? Chaque commentaire, me fait grave plaisir et j'y réponds tôt ou tard.

Lybeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

 **Titre : Rehab**

 **Résumé : Ses souvenirs, elle avait envie de les vomir. Tirer la chasse d'eau, se sentir un peu mieux. Et lui, qui s'amusait à marquer sa vie, à tracer de nouveaux horizons dans sa peau meurtrie... ça ne pouvait que mal finir.**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kubo**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

* * *

 _ **Rehab**_

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

" _Je ne sais quoi penser de la mort. Elle me semble étrange — mais pas plus au fond que l'amour ou le ciel dans les yeux des nouveaux-nés. La mort, l'amour et les yeux brûlants de bleu sont des choses pures et légendaires. Je les regarde sans comprendre — comme dans la terrible nuit des contes on regarde les fenêtres illuminés d'un maison dans la forêt, là-bas, au loin, très loin._ "

\- Christian Bobin

.

.

.

 _Running x Aby Ocia_

 _Finalement, je ne suis pas morte._

Lorsque Rukia émergea du sommeil, deux Arrancars en uniforme shinigami la dévisageaient fixement, une minuscule fillette à la chevelure couleur algue – _Nell_ –, calée sur l'épaule d'un homme aux épaules fortes et dont la masse capillaire foisonnante d'un bleu électrique partait décidément dans tous les sens – _Grimmjow_. Le crâne douloureux et les yeux hagards, elle se redressa avec précaution sur ce lit d'infirmerie aux couvertures blanches, avisa en quelques secondes de la chemise de nuit d'hôpital dont elle était revêtue, les bandages enroulés autour de la quasi totalité de ses bras, de sa jambe droite, remontant jusqu'à l'une de ses épaules et, pour finir, ceignant son front strié de mèches noires. Malgré les soins exceptionnels que lui avait prodigué le capitaine Unohana trois jours plus tôt, ses blessures la lançaient toujours.

Nell, jusque-là hésitante, essaya de lui sauter au cou, certainement dans une bonne intention de base de démontrer sa joie de revoir sa shinigami préférée, mais une bonne intention qui, attentionnée ou non, renverrait directement Rukia sous les soins du capitaine de la quatrième Division. Heureusement, Grimmjow avait conservé ses fameux réflexes d'Espada, et rattrapa _in extremis_ la morveuse par le col de son shihakushô.

« Je suis _tellement_ soulagée que tu ailles bien ! » pépia-t-elle cependant en agitant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, shinigami ? » embraya Grimmjow, haussant un sourcil vaguement concerné.

Songeuse, Rukia détacha le regard de ses poignets bandés avant de le porter sur les parias du Seireitei. Suite au déclin d'Aizen, et leur victoire, les forces du Gotei 13 avaient été dépêchées labourer de fond en large les terres désertiques du Hueco Mondo, purifiant les Hollows de passage et massacrant tout malheureux Arrancar ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur leur route. Ainsi, seuls cinq Espada étaient parvenu à marchander leur vie au profit de la volonté de Yamamoto : celui-ci avait donc pris la décision de faire de Stark, Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow des membres à part entière de son armée. Le plus absurde fut qu'ils demeuraient de simples sous-fifres malgré leurs capacités sensationnelles.

Ainsi, Stark rejoignit la Première Division, en tant qu'ex-Primero, sous la surveillance directe du Général en Chef, où il passait ses journées de travail à noircir de la paperasse sans émettre la moindre plainte. Ulquiorra fut assigné sous les ordres de Kyoraku, et Halibel sous ceux de Zaraki – lequel fut absolument ravi à l'idée de pouvoir combattre une adversaire aussi puissante dans son libre droit. Neliel, douée de la faculté de guérir, fut naturellement envoyée à la Quatrième Division, tandis que Grimmjow rejoignait la Treizième.

Autant dire qu'après avoir transpercé ses entrailles à l'aide de son poing quelques mois plus tôt, ses relations avec Rukia furent hostiles. La jeune femme, qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis la Bataille d'Hiver, explosait quotidiennement de rage contre l'Arrancar qui, fidèle à lui-même, ne reculait pas face à un combat. A de nombreuses reprises, ils avaient combattu haineusement, s'étaient égratignés la peau sur un terrain d'entraînement, avant de retomber dans la poussière au bout de plusieurs heures, abattus de fatigue. Ainsi avaient évolué les choses. Un bracelet tout droit sorti des laboratoires de Kurotsuchi ornait leur cheville droite, un bracelet dont seuls les officiers du Gotei 13 avaient la capacité de profiter, à savoir propager de violentes décharges électriques, pouvant s'avérer mortelles, dans le corps de l'Arrancar concerné. Une assurance pour Yamamoto de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ces électrons libres.

Un matin comme un autre, Rukia avait trouvé Grimmjow dans un corridor ordinaire du Seireitei, des hématomes en train de se former sur tout son corps brisé, alors qu'il venait d'être piégé et battu jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir par une bande de shinigamis. C'était presque de force qu'elle lui avait arraché, à force de questions virulentes, le nom des coupables. Ensuite, elles les avait trouvé un à un, cogné, puis conduit jusqu'à Yamamoto afin qu'ils répondent de leurs actes et n'approchent plus jamais, _jamais_ , celui qu'elle avait inconsciemment appris à considérer comme un ami.

Dans son amère solitude, elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de chacun des cinq Espada qui hantaient les murs du Seireitei. Certains l'en appelaient bien ironiquement _l'Ambassadrice,_ ou moins sympathiquement, _la Pute aux Hollows._

« Je me suis trouvée en difficulté, et… le capitaine Ichimaru m'a sauvé la vie. » articula-t-elle sans toujours en croire le moindre mot. Si étrange que cet homme vil et toxique, ce _traître_ sans scrupules, ait eu en considération de sauver sa pauvre vie sans importance… _Il s'en serait fini pour moi que j'aurais trouvé la paix. Et Ichigo._

« Cette saloperie de vipère ? » s'étrangla presque Grimmjow. « T'es en train d'te foutre de ma gueule là, shinigami ? »

La jeune lieutenant se permit un sourire amusé. « Pas le moins du monde. »

A peine se rappelait-elle du chemin de retour, flou et entaillée de plusieurs moments de vide, où elle avait dû certainement s'évanouir avant de s'éveiller, inlassablement. Dans sa mémoire subsistait malgré tout l'image très nette du large sourire d'Ichimaru s'affaissant imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle s'était relevée sur ses jambes flageolantes, hoquetant à contrecoeur un _merci_ noyé par le sang dans sa bouche, avant de s'écrouler à nouveau au bout de trois ou quatre secondes. Joue plaquée contre le bitume, elle l'avait entendu s'accroupir lentement à sa rencontre. Ses interminables doigts d'araignée avaient caressé ses mèches jais, tandis qu'il lâchait de son éternelle voix nasillarde _en tout cas, cette nouvelle coupe te met en beauté ma petite Rukia_. Ensuite, l'inconscience. Le froid, le vide.

Ses yeux s'étaient rouverts sur le chemin. Recroquevillée dans les bras d'Ichimaru, petite chose misérable dont l'hémorragie ne se tarissait pas, et lui continuait de parler, parler, parler au milieu d'un concert de grillons, et elle l'avait écouté d'une oreille – _sur Terre, y'a plein d'humains qui croient fermement aux extraterrestres, t'y crois ça ? Un million, qu'ils sont. C'est la démographie de tout Izunuri ça, un million. C'est fascinant, tu crois que si je descends un jour du ciel sous leurs yeux ébahis, ces imbéciles me vénéreront tel un dieu, quoique sans soucoupe volante… Au fait, tu sais ce qu'est une soucoupe volante, ma p'tite Rukia ? Attends, je t'explique_ –, et l'air sifflait tandis qu'il enchaînait shunpo sur shunpo sans s'essouffler, sans une goutte de sueur, et le ciel était si beau ce soir, la lune pleine, les étoiles incendiées d'argent… Alors, elle avait eu la certitude, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, _je vais mourir_ et n'en avait pas été le moins du monde attristée.

Elle s'était éveillée une deuxième fois, remise aux mains d'Unohana. Son regard avait, durant quelques instants, admiré la beauté des nattes du capitaine dont la bouche déversait des encouragements chaleureux à son adresse, avant que les ténèbres de l'inconscience ne lui rouvrent les bras.

Nell pencha la tête sur le côté, interloquée. « Donc Mr. Ichimaru est quelqu'un de gentil ? »

Arrachée à ses souvenirs, Rukia considéra avec une pointe de tendresse l'enfant aux grands yeux écarquillés. « J'en doute, alors reste quand même sur tes gardes lorsqu'il est dans les parages, Nell-chan. Crois-le ou non, qu'il m'ait sauvé ou non la vie, mais Gin Ichimaru n'est pas un enfant de choeur. »

 _Et je ne lui en suis pas non plus reconnaissante._ Ce fut une pensée presque honteuse qu'elle garda pour elle. Ni Grimmjow ni la petite-fille – ou la jeune femme, ça variait en fonction des jours –, ni personne dans le Seireitei n'avaient connaissance de ses tendances suicidaires n'allant qu'en s'endurcissant.

Puis la porte de la chambre d'hôpital fut poussée, et Unohana apparut, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Jaggerjack-san, Kotetsu et Kotsubaki, visiblement chargés de votre surveillance, sont en train de vous rechercher partout dans le Seireitei. Vous feriez donc mieux d'y retourner. Tu Odelschwanck-san, de nouveaux blessés vous attendent. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix limpide aux deux Arrancars, lesquels se retirèrent sans discuter. Après tout, il valait mieux pour votre vie obéir au doigt et à l'oeil aux ordres de Retsu Unohana…

Une fois seules, elle vint s'asseoir au chevet du lit de Rukia.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie, Unohana-taïcho. » déclara mécaniquement la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Et vous feriez mieux de remercier Ichimaru-taïcho, s'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel aux renforts qu'a lancé votre division, n'était pas arrivé à temps et ne vous avez pas appliqué les premiers soins, vous seriez, sans son intervention miraculeuse, bien malheureusement décédée à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Ichimaru-taïcho a toute ma gratitude. » Sur sa langue, un goût amer demeurait.

« Mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous transcrire, Rukia-san. »

.

.

.

 _Panic Room x Au/Ra_

Lorsqu'on l'introduisit dans la chambre, une odeur d'agonie envahit aussitôt les narines de Rukia. Le capitaine Kyoraku s'y trouvait déjà, les yeux masqués par l'ombre de son chapeau de paille, et se leva, sans un mot, pour tirer gentiment une chaise à l'intention du corps douloureux et affaibli de la jeune fille.

Les épaules basses, elle planta ses yeux pâles dans ceux, vitreux, d'Ukitake.

« Ru… kia… »

« _Taïcho…_ »

Les yeux déjà humides, elle entrelaça dans les siennes les mains de son capitaine mourant. Cette crise de trop l'emportait. Depuis le jour où elle avait intégré les rangs de la treizième Division, elle _savait_. Longtemps, elle avait espéré que cet homme si attentionné, si doux envers ses hommes, ne soit pas emporté par les ravages de la maladie qui le hantait depuis des décennies. Pour _quelle raison_ lui arrachait-on sans cesse les personnes qu'elle aimait ?

Qu'il était beau… Illuminé d'une telle beauté intérieure que, même au précipice de sa fin, il la contemplait avec le même amour paternel que le tout premier jour. Une profonde douleur perça son coeur, si aiguë que, un instant, elle ne fut plus en mesure de respirer correctement – _pourquoi lui et non moi ? Il aime la vie, je l'abhorre. Il est si bon, je suis si mauvaise. Dire qu'on appelle ce lieu « paradis », dire qu'on le vante sans cesse aux âmes errantes, moi je n'y ai trouvé que de la souffrance et du désespoir._

Sa poigne se resserra avec hargne autour des doigts comme désarticulés de Juushiro Ukitake.

« Rukia, promets-moi… de les protéger… _tous_ les protéger… ma division, _ta_ division… »

Elle contempla fixement le filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres, et hocha la tête, deux fois, dix fois, la voix coupée par des sanglots.

« Deviens capitaine… »

Deux heures durant, elle demeura à son chevet, serrant sa main comme pour le retenir encore un peu avec eux. Et, lorsque le dernier souffle du grand capitaine à la chevelure pâle se tarit entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, Rukia inclina sa tête dans ses paumes et le remercia dans un murmure d'avoir été le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

.

.

 _Five Degrees x Lil Peep_

Vers une heure du matin, elle s'en retourna au manoir. Emprunta le chemin vers sa chambre, chacun de ses pas résonnant sourdement dans le corridor qui serpentait entre cuisines, petit salon et appartements du maître de maison, au risque de tirer du sommeil tout ce petit monde. Mais Rukia s'en moquait bien.

Puis elle changea brusquement d'avis, s'introduisant dans l'une trois salles à manger que comportait la demeure Kuchiki. Celle-ci était la favorite de leur vieille tante alcoolique Ayae, qui y collectionnait des alcools de toutes origines, de toutes formes, de toutes concentrations sans la moindre discrimination. Et c'était là où, occasionnellement, lorsqu'elle souhaitait tomber dans un sommeil d'ivrogne, dénué de tout cauchemar, de toute douleur, Rukia y noyait sa peine à l'insu de sa famille. Ce fut une nouvelle fois le cas cette nuit.

 _Pitoyable, je suis pitoyable…_

Qu'importait. Elle tira un verre en cristal de la commode la plus proche, une bouteille de shochu lui tomba sous la paume, et la voilà assise à table, en train de siroter de l'alcool. C'était parti – un verre pour chaque proche enlevé par la mort.

« A la vôtre, Ukitake-taïcho. »

 _Mon capitaine – sa maladie a finalement eu raison de lui, après des siècles et des siècles de lutte._

« A la tienne, Ichigo. » Un deuxième verre.

 _Mon frère d'arme, mon ami, mon confident – je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois sur la joue afin de lui porter chance, et Aizen a arraché son coeur avant de mourir à son tour. Il n'avait pas seize ans._

« Kaien-sama. » La tête lui tournait déjà.

 _Lui, je l'ai tué. De mes propres mains. Et même le venger, des décennies plus tard, n'a pas soulagé ma culpabilité._

« Miyako-sama. »

 _Elle était si belle, si gentille, si maligne. Et pourtant, la mort l'a ravie, un tel ange, alors que des monstres comme Gin Ichimaru sévissent encore au-dehors…_

« Hisana. »

 _Toi que je n'ai jamais connu, toi que je ne parviendrais jamais à remplacer dans le coeur de Nii-san, toi dont la perfection n'avait pas d'égal selon ses mots. J'aurais aimé te connaître, j'aurais aimé ôter le poids de la culpabilité sur tes épaules._

« A notre amitié, Renji. » marmonna-t-elle une dernière fois, et les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent dans son sixième verre. Une toux secoua ses épaules, réveillant au galop ses plaies et lui tirant une grimace douloureuse.

 _Morte, elle aussi. Brisée par ton amour grandissant, brisée par mes mots d'alcoolique._

Dans le fond de son verre, un peu de liqueur prenant une jolie teinte cuivre sous les éclairages crus de la pièce, et on pouvait y distinguer tous ces visages disparus. Absents, partis pour toujours.

Un premier sanglot franchit la barrière des lèvres de la lieutenante. Avec son petit gabarit et son inexpérience des bars, elle avait toujours mal tenu l'alcool en général.

« Que fais-tu, Rukia ? »

Rendue lente par l'ivresse, il lui fallut deux secondes pour que l'information atteigne son cerveau. Enveloppé dans un peignoir, ses longs cheveux noirs tirés en un catogan sur sa nuque, Byakuya la contemplait avec une impassibilité qu'elle ne notait même plus. Ç'avait toujours été chez son grand frère une mauvaise habitude que de masquer constamment ses émotions, une habitude qui la plongeait souvent le désarroi lorsqu'elle ignorait s'il était attristé, heureux ou bien en colère.

« Laisse-moi juste tranquille, Nii-san. » L'alcool lui ôtait toute forme de politesse de la bouche. Dans son état normal, jamais elle ne se serait adressé à Byakuya Kuchiki sur un tel ton, mais ce soir n'était en rien un soir comme les autres. Rageusement, elle essuya les larmes qui trempaient ses joues, _encore_ , parce qu'après tout elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, pleurnicher en permanence.

Mais il ne la laissa en rien tranquille, ni ne lui arracha son verre des mains, ni ne lui fit la morale, ni ne s'emporta dans l'une de ses froides colères dans lui seul avait le secret. Non, tout au contraire. Le grand, le superbe, l'aristocrate Byakuya Kuchiki se servit, souplement, un autre verre et en vida d'un trait le contenu tout en prenant place face à sa petite sœur. Juste ainsi, sans émettre le moindre son ressemblant à un reproche. Pétrifiée par la stupeur, Rukia demeura immobile un long moment avant d'oser murmurer :

« N-Nii-san ? »

Byakuya haussa un sourcil indifférent. « N'aurais-je pas droit aux mêmes avantages que toi, Rukia ? J'avais davantage d'estime envers ton capitaine que tu ne le pensais. »

« Il ne méritait pas ça… »

« La mort n'est pas une question de mérite. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix égale. « Les hommes naissent puis meurent, et ainsi ce cycle va de même avec les âmes qui, pourtant, ont cette chance inespérée de vivre bien plus longtemps. La Soul Society est une seconde chance, mais peut également s'avérer une lame à double tranchant. »

Rukia rit amèrement. « La Soul Society… j'ai plutôt cette théorie : qu'elle est en réalité un purgatoire. Nous expions nos pêchés commis durant notre ancienne vie en tant que mortels, et décédons pour trouver _enfin_ la paix. Pour ma part, j'ai certainement dû commettre l'impensable durant mon vivant pour vivre… _ça_. »

« Tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson lors de ta mort. Hisana m'en avait touché quelques mots, comment vous étiez mortes de froid après avoir été abandonnées dans la forêt un soir d'hiver par vos parents, trop pauvres pour vous nourrir. Tu n'as _rien_ à expier. Et l'alcool ne te délivrera pas de ton deuil, par conséquent fais simplement avec. Ichigo Kurosaki, que je te vois pleurer continuellement depuis désormais près de deux années, s'est offert en sacrifice pour nous sauver, pour que tu continues à vivre. »

« Il n'avait que seize ans… et tu sais quoi, Nii-san ? _Je l'aimais_. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'il t'aimait aussi. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient, tandis qu'elle débita. « Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je ne l'ai réellement compris que lorsque nous avons découvert que son coeur gisait entre les doigts raidis par la mort d'Aizen, que son âme venait de se déchirer en lambeaux. Mille fois auparavant, j'aurais pu me rendre compte de mes sentiments, les lui avouer, faire exister une relation ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de jours… Mais il est mort à présent, et il ne me demeure rien que des regrets. »

Sans la lâcher un seul instant des yeux, Byakuya fit tourner le fond de son verre entre ses doigts fins. « Je sais, Rukia. »

« Si seulement il y avait quelque chose contre lequel se venger. Mais Aizen n'est plus, et ni les Arrancars ni Ichimaru n'en sont responsables. Alors je hais le vide, je hais parfois le monde entier, et je me hais surtout moi-même. Et c'est _stupide_. »

« Tu es jeune. Et jeune, je l'étais à la mort de ta sœur. Un jour, plus tôt que tu ne le crois, tes plaies cicatriseront et la douleur deviendra de plus en plus supportable. Jamais tu ne les oublieras, mais tu parviendras à vivre avec. Quant à Jushiro Ukitake, il aura vécu une longue et belle vie, entre titres honorifiques et grands combats, entouré d'un semblant de figure paternelle, de ses amis et d'une division qui est devenue sa famille. Il est mort heureux. »

Un sourire troublé tira les lèvres de Rukia. « Merci, Nii-san. »

Ils méditèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis Byakuya chercha à nouveau le regard de sa soeur.

« Rukia, j'ai une requête. »

« Je t'écoute. »

.

.

.

 _Wonder Woman x Kacey Musgraves_

Le lendemain matin, Rukia se leva tôt. Elle prit une douche chaude, enfila son uniforme, soigna sa chevelure, souhaita une bonne journée à sa peluche Chappy, lutta contre sa fameuse mèche avant de se résigner au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, se rendit dans les cuisines pour avaler quelque chose puis quitta le manoir encore endormi. Mais ce ne fut pas vers le quartier de la Treizième division qu'elle se dirigea mais vers celui de la Première.

Sasakibe l'y reçut, en l'absence du Général en chef.

« Transmettez à Yamamoto-taïcho que je tiens à me présenter pour remplacer Ukitake-taïcho en tant que capitaine de la Treizième Division. » Jamais elle n'eut été aussi déterminée depuis un long moment.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, j'y réponds toujours tôt ou tard et vos avis m'intéressent.**

 **Lybeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis un peu nerveuse par rapport à ce chapitre-ci, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penserez, c'est très important pour moi.**

 **Titre : Rehab**

 **Résumé : Ses souvenirs, elle avait envie de les vomir. Tirer la chasse d'eau, se sentir un peu mieux. Et lui, qui s'amusait à marquer sa vie, à tracer de nouveaux horizons dans sa peau meurtrie... ça ne pouvait que mal finir.**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kubo.**

 **Un petit fight, ça vous dit ?**

* * *

 _ **Rehab**_

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _"Tu sais que tu n'as pas à affronter le reste du monde toute seule ?"_

\- Skam

.

.

.

 _Holding On To You x Twenty One Pilots_

« Bonne chance, Kuchiki-fukutaïcho ! » clamèrent ses hommes lorsque Rukia traversa à pas hâtifs la cour d'entraînement de la Treizième division, et celle-ci leur retourna un sourire anxieux. Les pans de son shikahusho noir volaient à chacune de ses enjambées. Du coin de l'oeil, elle avisa, amusée, Grimmjow terroriser leur bande de recrues, occupées à faire des tours des terrains, à coups de « plus vite les feignasses » et de « si vous vous bougez pas le cul, j'vous jure que je dégaine Pantera ! », et la chevelure verte de Yume Nakamura secouée par le vent, devenue troisième siège depuis peu, à qui la lieutenante avait confié les rênes de la division en son absence.

Si Rukia ne revêtait pas – du moins pas encore – le haori blanc caractéristique aux capitaines du Gotei 13, c'était tout comme aux yeux de ces shinigamis. Ils l'aimaient tendrement, cette fille pas toujours simple dont la tristesse veineuse, le cheveu noir et les yeux améthyste gorgés de cils épais donnaient une petite allure d'actrice de ces films noirs des années 50, et l'admiraient pour la force de caractère, la bravoure et la puissance dont elle avait fait preuve au cours du sauvetage d'Orihime Inoue dans le Hueco Mondo. C'était la digne porteuse de l'héritage d'Ukitake-taïcho.

En arrivant dans les quartiers luxueux de la Première division, elle croisa la route de Coyote Stark. Comme elle s'était toujours montrée amicale avec celui qui avait été le plus puissant membre de l'Espada d'Aizen, il l'aimait bien. Ses lourds cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon bordélique à l'arrière de sa tête, très leste dans son uniforme shinigami, il leva une main à l'adresse de la lieutenante, celle où, au dos, le chiffre 1 y était tatoué.

« Comment tu te portes, Rukia ? » articula-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Pas trop mal. Dis-moi, où sont les shinigamis supposés te surveiller ? »

Comme son titre de Primera avait tendance à effrayer, Yamamoto le faisait surveiller en permanence par deux ou trois sous-fifres supposés veiller à ce que l'Arrancar n'attaque personne ni ne détruise les locaux. Une absurdité, quand on savait combien le tempérament de Stark était en réalité doux.

Un rictus entendu tira les lèvres minces de l'homme, et elle saisit automatiquement qu'il était en train de chercher un endroit où se tapir afin d'y dormir en paix. Rukia retint un rire avant de désigner sa gauche. « Il y a un placard dans le local derrière les cuisines, je doute qu'ils t'y trouveront. »

« _Ah_ , je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » sourit Stark en se volatilisant d'un Sonido hors pair.

Une fois seule, Rukia secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Dans la salle réservée aux réunions quotidiennes, le Soutaicho et trois capitaines l'attendaient – Shinji Hirako, en train de se gratter négligemment l'oreille sous l'oeil rapace et exaspéré de Soi Fon, et Gin Ichimaru, tout sourire. Evidemment, parce que ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

« Ah, vous voilà Rukia Kuchiki. » Yamamoto asséna un petit coup de bâton entre ses pieds. « Nous pouvons donc commencer. »

Elle s'inclina, respectueuse. « Que dois-je faire, Yamamoto-taïcho ? »

« Vous allez nous prouver vos compétences, incluant corps à corps, shikai, bankai et force mentale, en affrontant en duel l'un de ces capitaines. »

Hirako renifla, arrogant, tandis que Soi Fon rétractait ses prunelles perçantes et qu'Ichimaru lui adressait un petit coucou de la main. _Qu'importe de qui il s'agira, je serais en miettes d'ici la fin de l'examen._

Rukia se racla la gorge. « Je ne peux pas combattre en ces lieux, Yamamoto. »

Cela tira alors un haussement de sourcils intrigué de la part du Commandant de la Soul Society. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

Ses yeux mauves et déterminés affrontèrent sans ciller le regard sévère du vieil homme. « Je ne veux attenter ni à l'état de ce bâtiment ni à la vie de hommes. Car, disons que mon bankai ne fait pas dans la dentelle. »

.

.

.

Plantés dans une des immenses forêts désertés du Rukongai, ils attendaient que le Soutaicho désigne le capitaine qui combattrait Rukia. Celle-ci, anxieusement, caressait de la pulpe de ses doigts le fourreau nacré de Sode No Shirayuki.

Mais finalement, l'un d'eux se porta de son propre chef, fidèle à lui-même, finalement volontaire.

« Ça va, je vais le faire. » ricana Gin Ichimaru en s'avançant souplement. Instinctivement, Rukia fut en premier lieu saisie d'un mouvement de recul face à la carrure décidément gigantesque de cet homme, mais ses pieds demeurèrent vissés dans le sol tandis qu'elle dressait fièrement le menton.

« Très bien, le capitaine Ichimaru va donc déterminer si vous êtes digne ou non du titre de capitaine de la Treizième division. » annonça Yamamoto. « D'ici une heure, revenez aux quartiers de la Première division pour en déterminer. »

 _Ne pas trahir sa peur. Ne pas reculer, ne serait-ce que d'un_ _moindre_ _pas. Ne pas implorer_ _pour sa vie_ _._ Ces trois règles, il s'agissait de les mettre une à une en pratique au cours de ce combat. « Je peux sentir le volcan du reiatsu qui bouillonne en toi, Rukia-chan », et le sourire s'étendit autant qu'il était encore possible, son expression jusque-là simplement amusée se faisant alors des plus carnassières. « notre petit duel s'annonce décidément _savoureux_. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Rukia aperçut Yamamoto, Soi Fon et Hirako abandonner prudemment ce qui deviendrait d'ici quelques secondes un champ de bataille, et elle n'en fut que soulagée. Après tout, avec la puissance dévastatrice de son bankai, elle craignait de blesser malencontreusement quelqu'un, quand bien même il s'agisse du Soutaicho, de la Commandante des Services d'Espionnage et du leader des Vizards. Sode No Shirayuki avait toujours été un pouvoir ardu à manier et toujours plus imprévisible dans sa maîtrise.

« Ichimaru-taïcho. » Comme l'exigeait leurs deux rangs, Rukia inclina légèrement la tête avant de tirer son katana au clair. Une politesse qu'Ichimaru ne lui retourna pas, mystérieusement fantomatique dans la blancheur de son haori secoué par la faible brise.

« Prête, Rukia-chan ? Nous n'avons malheureusement pas toute la journée pour nous… » et, la fraction de seconde suivante, son wakizashi goutait aux défenses argent de Sode No Shirayuki. _Si vif…_ songea la jeune fille, affrontant d'un œil stratège le sourire démoniaque un peu trop proche de son propre visage à son goût, _un_ _seul_ _clignement de paupières et je l'aurais manqué, une_ _simple_ _inattention et j'aurais déjà mangé la poussière._ Seuls ses heureux réflexes d'officier l'avaient protégée de ce premier coup.

Menée par son instinct de combattante expérimentée, une de ses jambes se plia en arrière et, maintenant sa lame en place, propulsa de toutes ses forces le plat de sa sandale contre les côtes d'Ichimaru. Reculant d'un pas sous l'attaque, ce dernier en profita pour se saisir de la cheville offerte, mais Rukia renversa à nouveau la balance en prenant son élan et envoyant cette fois-ci son autre pied lui cogner sauvagement le menton. La poigne du capitaine la relâcha tandis qu'elle roulait dans l'herbe et se redressait tout aussi sec.

« Bien, bien. » ricana l'homme aux cheveux d'argent sans que son rictus ait abandonné sa bouche. Il frotta machinalement sa mâchoire endolorie, la considérant visiblement avec un peu plus au sérieux. « Je vois que tu joues dans la cour des grands, à présent. Il va falloir que je cesse de te considérer comme une toute petite chose, sinon quoi tes petits bras de moineau ne tarderont à causer ma fin. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Rukia haussa un sourcil dans une expression de défi. Placée de profil, Sode No Shiraku dressée à deux mains au-dessus de son épaule, elle l'attendait et, sous ses yeux se rejouait ce vieux souvenir – lorsque _ses_ longs doigts d'araignée l'avaient maintenue par son collier de chien à genoux dans la poussière de la Colline, que, quelques instants plus tard, c'était de _sa_ lame qu'elle avait manqué de périr, sans compter le corps de Byakuya qui volait à son secours, et ce sang, _tout ce sang inutile_. Un soleil de plomb écrasait ses épaules déjà chétives, le sable sous ses ongles, l'humidité de ses yeux ouverts sur un chaos le plus total. Si faible était-elle à l'époque, affaiblie, complètement terrorisée, persuadée qu'Aizen allait réduire en morceaux de chair et d'os tous ceux qui tenteraient de la secourir, tous ceux qu'elle aimait… Le deuil, la guerre et la souffrance l'avaient rendue plus froide, Grimmjow lui avait appris comment transformer sa hargne en une arme. _Je suis plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été._ _Ichimaru_ _n'a pas le bénéfice de m'impressionner_ _, pas plus que je ne suis sa proie. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui ni de personne._

Et l'ordre d'Aizen lui revenait constamment en tête, prononcé d'une voix si chaude. _« Gin, tue-la. »_

La réponse la glaçait toujours plus aujourd'hui. « _Avec grand plaisir »_. Comme si tout cela, le Hogyokou, Ichigo, Renji, Komamura jetés à terre tels de vulgaires poupées, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, que sa propre vie n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. _Et pourtant, il a été le premier à se précipiter me sauver_ _ce soir-là_ _. Il m'a soumis les premiers soins, m'a enveloppé_ _e_ _dans ses bras et bercé_ _e_ _de futilités._ Un doute traversa ses yeux violets. _Essayerait-il de se racheter ?_

« Transperce-la, Shinzo. » Encore des mots trop familiers à son goût. Si Rukia n'avait pas été accoutumée à affronter Grimmjow, à savoir ex-Sexta Espada et bête assoiffée de sang sur le champ de bataille, elle n'aurait pas été en capacité de voir venir la prochaine attaque d'Ichimaru. La lame rétractable du plus traître des zanpakutos qu'ait jamais connu la Soul Society siffla à ses oreilles, proche, _trop proche_ tandis qu'elle s'aplatissait au sol pour éviter de perdre sa tête. Tout aussi souple et rapide que l'était le wakizashi, la jeune fille demeura tout juste une demi-seconde à genoux, avant de s'élancer vers le capitaine en clamant d'une voix claire : « _Danse, Sode No Shirayuki !_ _Tsugi No Mai : Hakuren !_ ». Et, sur ce, une vague scélérate de glace fondit à la gorge d'Ichimaru.

D'un coup de jambes, Rukia se recula sous les branches d'un arbre en fleurs, satisfaite de son petit effet, mais perdit aussitôt son petit sourire en découvrant qu'il avait, en réalité, échappé de peu à sa deuxième danse. « Bien joué, Rukia-chan mais… » Avec horreur, elle ne saisit que trop tard. L'incroyable longueur de la lame de Shinzô avait profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour effectuer un arc de cercle. Le tronc, situé à moins de deux mètres dans son dos, céda dans un craquement sourd, tranché par l'épée diabolique qui l'enfermait dans un disque des plus mortels. « … tu ferais mieux de ne jamais baisser ta garde en ma présence. »

 _Il n'est jamais trop tard, Rukia_ – lui revint en tête l'un des conseils favoris d'Ukitake-taïcho.

Habituée aux situations périlleuses, elle garda l'esprit clair, se refusant de céder au piège que lui tendait ouvertement le capitaine, l'attirant délibérément vers lui afin qu'elle reçoive le coup de grâce. La pointe de son katana traça, précise, un cercle sous ses semelles. « _Some No Mai : Tsukihiro._ » Aussitôt, et avant que Shinzô n'ait pu la cueillir à la façon d'un gros chat qui choppe un lapin entre ses crocs, une tour d'ivoire se dressa sous son poids, la transportant d'un éclos de fleur vers les nuages. L'instant suivant, le zanpakutô d'Ichimaru découpait à sa racine la fondation de glace sans remord mais Rukia avait prévu le coup, alors que, à une hauteur d'environ huit mètres de haut, elle bondissait au-dessus de la tête de son adversaire pour atterrir de plein fouet dans son dos.

 _Vite. Pas une seconde à perdre._

« _Tsugi No –_ »

« Tu m'auras pas deux fois, t'sais ça ? » Avant qu'elle n'ait pu cligner des paupières, une douleur cinglante incendia sa peau. _Oh putain. Putain. Pu-tain._ Il l'avait finalement attrapée, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner pour la viser correctement, l'acier de son arme déchirant sans remord la manche de son haori et s'en allant savourer à pleines dents la chair de la hanche de la lieutenante. Et elle s'était laissée prendre comme une idiote, car c'était ce même coup qui avait mis Aizen hors d'état de nuire pour ne serait-ce qu'une volée de minutes, qui avait inscrit en grosses lettres le nom de Gin Ichimaru dans l'histoire du Gotei 13.

Si naïve de penser qu'elle parviendrait à prendre par surprise l'un des plus puissants capitaines du moment… _Putain…_

Avec des yeux emplis de haine et de souffrance mêlées, elle regarda, sans fard sur son visage tordu le capitaine de la Troisième division pivoter sur ses pieds. Du sang imbibait son uniforme, tandis que la lame demeurait enfouie sous sa peau, qu'elle grignotait peu à peu sa volonté.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru demeurait à glacer le sang.

« Je dois admettre que tu t'es plutôt bien défendue, ma p'tite Rukia. Mais de là à devenir capitaine… ? »

« Ce n'est pas terminé. » siffla-t-elle en tentant de retirer le wazikashi hors de son corps, mais en vain.

« Oh ? Tu es sûre ? » Un sourcil narquois se dressa, tandis qu'il rétractait lentement son épée, Rukia complètement empalée dessus. La jeune fille chercha à batailler quelques instants, ses sandales se plantant désespérément dans le sol, mais elle était trop légère, trop faible… et Shinzô s'apprêtait, malgré ses débattements d'animal blessé, à la donner en pâture à son maître.

 _ **Tu n'as plus le choix à présent,**_ _ **Rukia-sama.**_ _**Gèle**_ _ **-**_ _ **lui le coeur**_ _ **, qu'il perde son maudit sourire…**_ murmura d'une voix acérée Sode No Shirayuki dans un coin de sa tête. Alors Rukia céda, au détriment de la douleur, de l'angoisse de décimer des innocents par erreur, des railleries qui jaillissaient en cascade hors de la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Son zanpakutô au creux de son poing, elle hurla alors à s'en casser la voix : « J'ai dit que ce n'était pas terminé ! _BANKAI : Hakka No Togame !_ »

Et le monde devint blanc.

.

.

.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Gin Ichimaru l'acculait contre l'arbre où il l'avait catapultée, Shinzô appuyé contre sa gorge tendre. Il avait perdu son fameux sourire, mais ses paupières closes ne s'étaient soulevées que trop rarement au profit de ce regard pâle qu'il abritait continuellement derrière une expression glaçante. Certes, Rukia avait perdu ce duel des plus titanesques, entre végétation totalement givrée, arbres tranchés net, terre fissurée et tourelles de glace qui s'étiraient vers le ciel, mais elle était parvenue à porter de jolis coups sauvages au capitaine. Il affichait une arcade sourcilière ensanglantée, des coupures profondes à l'épaule, et des cheveux en bataille, mais c'était à peu près tout.

 _Quand bien même, j'ai percé la défense de l'Homme aux Milles Couteaux._

Son kimono précieux, tout comme la blancheur immaculée de sa chevelure et le calme serein qui l'avait habitée tout le long de cette manche du combat fondirent comme neige au soleil. Vidée des trois quart de son reiatsu, elle adressa cependant un regard fier à son adversaire.

Shinzô disparut dans son fourreau, et le sourire s'en retourna à sa bouche.

« Ma parole, dans quel état tu te trouves… » Il était inutile de préciser que son ton n'avait rien de préoccupé, _juste de la franche ironie_. Sa main lui fit signe d'approcher. « Regarde-moi ce désastre. » soupira-t-il théâtralement en inspectant le visage écorché de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, son uniforme en lambeaux, les plaies qui creusaient son corps, là où Shinzô l'avait traversée encore et encore, reptile, tandis qu'elle ne ressentait à cet instant-là pas du tout la douleur, son Bankai faisant dévaler sa température corporelle au point 0. Toute la souffrance emmagasinée au cours de ses combats sous sa forme ultime, elle se la prenait toujours de plein fouet après être retournée à son état normal. Les doigts froids, un contact qui l'avait toujours répugnée au plus au point, tapotèrent sa pommette douloureuse, puis il abaissa sa bouche jusqu'au creux de l'oreille de Rukia, la faisant violemment tressaillir de dégoût pour y susurrer : « Quel dommage que ce joli minois appartienne à quelqu'un qui désire si fort se donner la mort. »

Autant que le lui permettait ses membres atrophiés de fatigue, elle se dégagea et recula d'un bond, sa main enroulée autour du manche de Sode No Shirayuki.

« Je vous demande pardon, Ichimaru-taïcho ? » feula-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire des plus innocents. Sa tête s'abaissa un tantinet sur le côté. « Quoi, c'est pas vrai ? On dirait que je t'ai outragée. »

« C'est le cas. » Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle tint verbalement tête à Gin Ichimaru, folle de rage, sans en craindre le moins du monde les conséquences. « Un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de nos rencontres, vous m'avez _outragée_ , comme vous le dîtes si bien. Je vous ai craint plus que de raison durant des décennies et des décennies, parce que vous vous amusiez à m'étrangler avec votre reiatsu à l'insu de Nee-san. Parce qu'avec votre sourire désinvolte, vous avez laissé miroiter sous mes yeux une chance de survivre alors que j'avais accepté d'en finir avec ma vie, que, quelques heures plus tard, c'est toujours avec ce sourire que vous avez manqué de me tuer. Je vous _déteste !_ »

Ichimaru se contenta de ricaner. « T'oublies un dernier détail et pas des moindres, Rukia-chan. C'est aussi moi qui ai façonné les couloirs de Las Noches de façon à ce qu'Aaroniero-kun vienne à ta rencontre dans ce labyrinthe. _Eh oui_. »

A cet instant-ci, elle aurait pu le haïr autant qu'il était encore possible de le faire. Mais rien ne vint – parce que le combat contre l'Espada, elle l'avait gagnée de peu et qu'il avait permis de sceller la tragédie qu'elle avait connu en mettant fin aux jours de Kaien-dono. C'était stupide mais elle resta indifférente à l'information. _Pourquoi me déteste-t-il autant pour avoir mis tant de stratagèmes en place visant ma mort ?_

« Ichimaru-taïcho ? » La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Sa voix était plus sereine, dépossédée de toute trace de la hargne qui l'habitait un instant plus tôt. « A quoi jouez-vous ? »

« Disons que je suis intrigué par tes états-d'âme, petite Rukia. » Ces mots, émergés de la bouche d'une autre que celle de Gin Ichimaru, auraient pris une tournure plus tendre. Mais ce n'était que de la moquerie à son égard, une fois de plus. « Pleurer à la mort d'Ichigo-kun est une chose, mais ranger son arme et rester prostrée dans l'attente de servir de dîner à un Hollow de pacotille en est une autre. »

Mais Rukia se refusa de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle ne confesserait pas les secondes, les minutes, les mois, interminables, où elle avait vécu un enfer intime dont personne n'avait pu l'extraire. Alors elle riposta, davantage peinée que cruelle :

« Je sais que vous aimiez Rangiku Matsumoto, et que sa mort vous a ravagé, quand bien même votre attitude est demeurée la même les jours suivants. Un colosse aux pieds d'argile voilà ce que vous êtes, et moi je ne suis pas aveugle contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. »

Alors elle assista à une réaction inattendue. La bouche s'affaissa, les paupières se soulevèrent sur ce bleu inouï voire surréel qui transperça ses yeux mauves quelques secondes durant, tandis que chacun des traits du visage du capitaine se tordaient en une expression de douleur inhumaine. Mais ça ne dura qu'à peine un instant, avant que le masque ne revienne étirer les yeux attristés en fentes et les lèvres pincées en un rictus en coin, la laissant sans voix. Et Rukia comprit que ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir, c'était l'humanité déchirante de Gin Ichimaru.

« Assez bavardé, je me dois de rendre mon rapport à Yamamoto. » débita de sa voix narquoise le capitaine tout en lui tournant le dos comme si de rien n'était. « Tu sais comment est le vieux, par conséquent… bye-bye, Rukia-chan. Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec toi. »

Alors, il se volatilisa.

 _And I'll fall down_

 _And I'll break down_

 _And I'll fake you out_

 _All I wanna_

 _It's the same game today as it always is_

 _I don't give you space to speak my name explaining this_

 _And the wrists of my mind have the bleeding lines_

 _That reminds me of all the times..._

 _I have committed dirty crimes that are perfectly form-fitted_

 _To what I've done and what I'm doing_

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai inclus un bout de Fake You Out à la fin du chapitre (parce que, oui, je suis en train de me refaire tout Vessel à l'heure qu'il est). Les paroles collent vraiment à l'histoire pour moi, et la poésie de Twenty One Pilots me fend toujours plus le coeur.**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Lybeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Croyez-moi, j'ai vraiment galéré sur ce chapitre-ci et je n'en suis pas hyper fière, donc excusez-m'en d'avance... Aussi, je précise que cette fic va voir par la suite pas mal de personnages mourir et dans des conditions violentes, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir si vous ne supportez pas les death fics. Mais sinon, bonne lecture quand même.**

 **Titre : Rehab**

 **Résumé : Ses souvenirs, elle avait envie de les vomir. Tirer la chasse d'eau, se sentir un peu mieux. Et lui, qui s'amusait à marquer sa vie, à tracer de nouveaux horizons dans sa peau meurtrie... ça ne pouvait que mal finir.**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kubo (sauf Yume Nakamura)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Rehab**_

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _"Le froissement d'ailes d'un oiseau qui travers le jardin au ras de l'herbe. Puis rien. Plus rien. Un nuage passe. De nouveau plus rien. Un rai de lumière traverse la fenêtre, tombe sur moi. En moi."_

\- Je veux vivre, Jenny Downham

.

.

.

 _Distance x Isaac Delusion_

 _« Avis aux Quatrième, Cinquième, Troisième et Treizième Divisions du Gotei 13. Intervention imminente à Karakura, nous répétons, intervention imminente dans le monde des humains… Estimation du niveau de gravité de la situation sur une échelle de 10 : 7. »_

.

.

.

Du sang… _trop de sang_. Jeté sur les murs qui avaient autrefois été vaguement jaunes de la salle de classe, jeté sur les chaises et les bureaux renversés, tordus, tailladés de marques profondes de griffes, jeté sur ces gens, Keigo, Michiru, Mizuiro, tant de gens silencieux, immobiles contre le sol, qui ne bougeaient plus, qui ne respiraient plus… Morts. Et Orihime ouvrait de grands yeux hallucinés sur le véritable massacre qui l'entourait, les cheveux empoissés d'hémoglobine, la respiration paniquée, chacun des battements de son coeur, tels des coups de tambour, lui rappelant qu'elle était en vie, la seule en vie, oppressée par le silence tombé après un typhon d'hurlements, de pleurs et de supplications. Alors, comme pour se soustraire à cette atroce réalité, elle se replia sur elle-même, pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles, renfermant le regard pour mieux se reculer dans une enveloppe rassurante.

 _Ça ne peut être réel… ça ne peut être réel… impossible… Réveille-toi, il faut absolument que tu te réveilles…_

Aujourd'hui avait pourtant été une journée identique à toutes celles qui avaient suivies la mort funeste d'Ichigo. Toute la nuit durant, Orihime avait vu et revu, torturée par le poids de sa mémoire hantée par la culpabilité, Aizen, un ricanement victorieux aux lèvres, serrer au creux de son poing ensanglanté l'organe vital encore palpitant de son Kurosaki-kun, puis se tourner vers elle et le lui tendre. _Le voici, son coeur_ , susurrait-il calmement à son encontre. _N'était-pas ce que tu désirais, Orihime Inoue ?_ _Qu'il t'appartienne ?_ Puis elle s'éveillait en sursaut, des larmes au coin des yeux, et alors son visage s'étirait en un masque grotesque : la Inoue souriante et naïve que l'on croyait connaître si bien. Cette jolie et rousse lycéenne, dotée de gros seins, pas bien intelligente mais le coeur sur la main, oui _le coeur sur la main, n'était-ce pas ironique ?_

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas_ , se surprenait-elle à songer avec une arrogance qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant guère. _Aucun de vous ne m'atteint à la cheville mais ce n'est_ _en rien de_ _votre faute_ _,_ _après tout_ _vous n'êtes que_ _… humains_ _. Tout ce que à_ _quoi j'ai assisté_ _, tout ce à quoi j'ai survécu, vous n'en saurez jamais rien, vous n'en vivrez jamais le quart._ Et le sourire feint demeurait. Seuls ses amis l'avaient soutenue en toute circonstance, surtout Tatsuki, à grands renforts de jurons et de coups de poing comme elle savait si bien s'y entreprendre, mais à présent ces mêmes amis gisaient alors sous ses yeux, découpés en morceaux, _partis_.

Tous.

Pas un seul n'avait échappé à l'attaque.

Elle en était la seule survivante.

Et elle n'osait plus bouger, elle n'osait plus respirer. Complètement paralysée par le choc, la douleur, le chagrin, la terreur, la honte, le désespoir, la stupeur qu'elle subissait. Des larmes dégringolaient à présent sur ses joues, creusant des sillons sur son visage éclaboussé par le sang.

 _C'est comme si le mauvais sort s'acharne sur ma vie. Depuis que je suis née. D'abord, mes parents, si cruels, que nous avons dû fuir. Puis Nee-san. Chad et Uryuu, charcutés sous mes yeux afin de donner l'exemple. Ichigo, mon Kurosaki-kun. Et maintenant, eux. Tous ceux qui parvenaient à rendre ma vie plus belle, tous ceux qui m'ont sauvée un petit peu… Ceux que j'aime me sont en permanence arrachés._

« … Orihime ? » Et une main effleura son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement strident. Soulevant les paupières, la jeune fille dressa instinctivement ses bras devant son propre visage, prête à défendre coûte que coûte sa vie contre une potentielle attaque.

Et tomba nez à nez avec les immenses yeux parme de Rukia. Stoppa tout mouvement, trop soulagée pour continuer à se débattre.

« Orihime, c'est moi. Rukia. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. »

La Shinigami se tenait accroupie devant elle, une main enroulée autour du long manche de Sode No Shirayuki. Alors l'adolescente rousse n'hésita plus, et, en pleurs, se réfugia d'un bond dans les bras de son amie pour y sangloter tout son soûl. Puis, au coeur de ses larmes, elle laissa échapper un petit rire cassé chargé de démence, enfonçant ses ongles dans le haori blanc qui recouvrait désormais les épaules frêles de la jeune femme. : « En plus, tu es devenue capitaine… Kurosaki-kun aurait été si fier de toi… »

Alors Rukia serra d'autant plus fort contre son buste ce petit oiseau aux ailes brisés.

La Kuchiki n'arrivait pas à croire à la scène de meurtre qui se dressait sous ses yeux. C'était barbare, cruel, _inhumain_. Mais typiquement Hollow. Ces enfants avaient été tranchés, égorgés, décapités les uns après les autres, sans espoir d'être épargnés, certainement à la vitesse de la lumière car aucun n'avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Littéralement ruisselante de sang de la tête aux pieds, Orihime ressemblait à une Carrie des temps modernes, et c'était d'autant plus ironique qu'elle était l'incarnation même de cette innocence et de cette vitalité étonnantes qui soutenaient Ichigo dans chacun de leurs combats, glaçant d'autant davantage le sang du capitaine de la Treizième Division.

« Je vais prendre en charge Inoue-san si vous le permettez, Kuchiki-taïcho. » intervint la voix apaisante d'Unohana, et Rukia abandonna alors à contrecoeur son amie aux soins de la femme et d'Isane avec une boule dans la gorge.

Absente, elle effectua quelques pas en travers de la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas piétiner le moindre cadavre ni la moindre preuve. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne tarderait à intervenir afin de relever les empreintes qui couvraient la scène de meurtre, avant que la police du monde des humains, qui n'avait pas encore été appelée puisque le massacre venait d'avoir eu lieu et que nul n'avait encore découvert la scène, n'en fasse de même. De toute évidence, les élèves de cette classe avaient été pris par surprise.

Sur sa gauche, Hirako et Hinamori inspectaient chacun des cadavres, certainement pour y mettre un nom dessus. Sans broncher – et ça, Rukia ne l'aurait jamais imaginé –, Momo effectuait son travail avec un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Elle aussi, la guerre avait dû l'endurcir. Un peu plus loin, il y avait également Yume Nakamura, occupée à rédiger un rapide rapport afin d'informer Yamamoto au plus vite de la situation générale.

Reniflant dans le creux de son coude pour faire passer l'émotion terrible qui l'empêchait de réfléchir librement, Rukia vit défiler sous ses yeux quelques souvenirs terriblement douloureux. Lorsqu'Ichigo et elle s'étaient retrouvées en uniforme d'écoliers le lendemain de leur rencontre, et que leurs regards s'étaient intensément trouvés, celui de l'adolescent bagarreur aux sourcils constamment froncés, stupéfait, et celui de la shinigami en mission qui n'en était plus vraiment une, franchement provocateur. _Et les spectateurs de cette scène… déchiquetés comme de la viande. Vidés de leur sang. Ils ne pourront même pas trouver la paix, car leurs âmes ont été tranchées net._

Keigo qui les houspillait constamment pour un rien. Le paisible Mizuiro, avide de chair couguar. Tatsuki, le bras en écharpe, qui défendait tous crocs dehors la belle Orihime face au monde entier. Chizuru, qui croquait constamment la vie à pleines dents. Et Rukia pouvait continuer ainsi encore un bon moment, tout simplement parce que la présence de ces humains si insouciants, si passionnés, si attentionnés, avait marquée son esprit pour toujours.

 _Je retrouverais votre meurtrier, qui qu'il soit. Et il paiera._

Elle s'arrêta face à Grimmjow, en train de retourner sur le dos un cadavre du bout de sa semelle, mains plongées dans les poches.

Il avisa la moue peinée de son capitaine et s'approcha à son tour, presque soucieux. « Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer, shinigami. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. » marmonna Rukia. Elle avisa l'expression dure de l'Arrancar, le bleu électrique de sa chevelure explosée et les failles de ce qui demeurait de son masque le long de sa mâchoire, et elle sourit doucement, pour une raison inexplicable. « Aide Hirako-taïcho à déterminer qui sont tous ces cadavres et ce que nous devons en faire, tu veux. »

Puis, elle effectua un shunpo magistral et se retrouva au dehors de l'école.

Apparemment, les shinigamis de la Troisième division avaient établi, certainement sous les ordres de leur capitaine, un périmètre de fouille tout autour de Karakura en moins de dix minutes. Les zanpakutôs étaient dégainés, et chaque reiatsu passé au radar. Mais Rukia avait l'impression désagréable que le meurtrier avait fui depuis longtemps, filant entre les mailles du filet qui s'était désormais renfermé autour de la ville maudite.

 _Une partie de ce pour quoi Ichigo s'est sacrifié est morte aujourd'hui… ses_ _si chers_ _amis…_

Tentée de relâcher un hurlement de rage face à une telle injustice du sort, elle en refoula péniblement les prémices. Selon la marque d'exemple que lui conférait son nouveau poste de capitaine des Treize Divisions de la Soul Society, il était nécessaire de ne pas perdre son sang-froid sous le nez des troupes. Ceux qui avaient été ses… _amis ?_ , Rukia les pleurerait plus tard.

Surgissant à ses côtés, la présence peu désirée d'Ichimaru la fit tressaillir tandis qu'il susurrait, un sourire froid jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Répugnée par le sang, Rukia-chan ? »

Des attaques violentes, complètement imprévisibles et dénuées de tout honneur dignes d'un Espada, une intelligence des plus vives, une réserve quasi-illimitée de reiatsu dont il jouait comme un enfant au moindre de ses désirs, un zanpakutô pervers et meurtrier, des shunpos presque invisibles qui auraient ravi la Deuxième division… jusqu'où pouvait s'élever la force de ce type ? Rukia en ignorait tout et s'en inquiétait régulièrement – après tout, avec la mort de Rangiku Matsumoto, il ne possédait plus beaucoup d'attaches vis-à-vis du Seireitei et pourrait très bien, sur un coup de tête, les trahir à nouveau.

 _On ne se méfie jamais suffisamment d'Ichimaru_ , était devenu un dicton populaire parmi les rangs des shinigamis suite à l'épisode Aizen.

Elle préféra conserver son calme, plutôt que tirer sa lame au clair et exploser face à une énième provocation. Depuis qu'elle était devenue capitaine et qu'elle était en droit de lui répondre d'égal à égal, il avait redoublé ses moqueries à son égard et s'amusait de la voir passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-au-ciel.

« Pas vous, Ichimaru-taïcho ? Et, une fois encore, c'est _Kuchiki-taïcho_ pour vous désormais. »

Etait-ce _vraiment_ le moment pour la charrier ? Ils étaient ici pour inspecter les cadavres, ramasser et analyser la moindre particule de reiatsu qui rôdait dans la classe et dans ses alentours, puis rentrer chez eux et digérer l'horreur de la scène. Rien d'autre.

« Ah la la, mais comment je suis supposé m'y retrouver entre ton frère et toi… ? » se plaignit d'un ton dramatique l'homme aux cheveux gris. « Alors, c'étaient des amis à toi, Rukia-chan ? Ton petit coeur doit être tout chamboulé. »

Les prunelles de Rukia s'assombrirent. « Juste une époque révolue de ma vie. »

Elle songea à cette pauvre Orihime, pour qui l'existence ne serait plus jamais la même. En si peu d'années, elle avait _tout_ perdu – un frère adoré par deux fois, son Kurosaki-kun et la totalité de son entourage. Même la vaillante Tatsuki, dont Rukia avait toujours admiré l'immense force de caractère pour une humaine aussi jeune, y était passée cette fois-ci.

Un éclair violet attira son attention au loin, puis Yoruichi Shihouin traversa sans la moindre difficulté la barrière que formaient pourtant les shinigamis présents. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, avait toujours l'oeil pétillant de malice, s'arrêta devant eux avec une expression à crever le coeur.

« Orihime Inoue ? » fut le seul nom qui franchit le pas de ses lèvres.

« Elle vit. C'est la seule à en avoir réchappé. » répondit douloureusement Rukia. Un certain soulagement gagna alors les traits de la femme-chat.

« Nos capteurs de reiatsu ont été brouillés intentionnellement durant l'attaque. Ou plutôt, ils ont explosé. Kisuke – il est en chemin – estime que seule une énergie d'une puissance phénoménale, qui équivaudrait à celle de l'un des membres de la Famille Royale, aurait pu y parvenir. Elle nous a rendus aveugles, mais ensuite, impossible de retrouver la moindre particule de reiatsu dans l'air. »

Alors seulement, Ichimaru prit la parole d'une voix plus sérieuse et plus froide :

« Donc un reiatsu digne de Sôsuke Aizen, si je suppose bien. »

« C'est exact. »

.

.

Orihime ne versa plus la moindre larme de tout le trajet qui les conduisit jusqu'à la Soul Society. Hirako et ses hommes ouvraient la marche, sur leurs gardes. Elle suivait d'un pas absent le troupeau, couverte de sang sec car n'ayant pas encore eu l'opportunité de se changer, et faisait par conséquent peur à voir. Sans la moindre répugnance face à son apparence, Yoruichi avait posé un bras protecteur en travers des épaules basses de l'adolescente, inclinant des chuchotements réconfortants au creux de son oreille, et adressait des regards noirs au moindre shinigami qui aurait la désobligeance de fixer un peu trop longtemps sa protégée. Telle une fauve qui veille sur son petit.

« La gamine aura besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. » marmonna Grimmjow alors que lui et Rukia avançaient côte à côte. « Voire ne s'en remettra jamais, c'est à voir. »

« C'est la fille la plus courageuse au monde que je connaisse. Et la plus solide. Même en ayant absolument tout perdu, elle saura se relever tôt ou tard car c'est là sa plus grande force. Pas dans ses aptitudes de combattante aguerrie, ni dans son intelligence, mais dans cette volonté incroyable qui est sienne. »

Et au fond de son esprit résonnait cette petite voix perverse. _Elle n'est pas aussi faible que je le suis._

Orihime fut entraînée jusqu'aux portes de la Quatrième division, où seule Yoruichi demeura à ses côtés. Indifférente à tout, elle contemplait le monde avec un nouveau regard vide. On l'assaillit de questions insupportables, _comment vous sentez vous avez vous vu quoi que ce soit qui vous a attaqués pouvez vous vous concentrer mlle inoue_ _s'il vous plaît allez_ _concentrez vous concentrez vous CONCENTREZ VOUS_. Sans la moindre logique, elle acquiesçait ici et là, un peu au hasard, juste pour qu'on la laisse un peu en paix, juste pour que ce flot incessant d'uniformes et de seringues cesse de tourbillonner sous ses yeux fatigués.

« Je veux juste… prendre une douche. » parvint-elle à articuler, sans reconnaître la voix affreusement cassée qui émergea de sa bouche. « Juste ça… »

Ce fut l'occasion pour Yoruichi d'intervenir. S'interposant entre les shinigamis chargés de l'interroger et Inoue, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et les envoya tous, _plutôt calmement_ , aller voir ailleurs. « Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne peut plus ? Êtes-vous sans coeur ? Vous êtes supposés prendre soin d'elle, mais vous êtes incapables de voir qu'elle n'a pas la moindre blessure corporelle, que la vraie plaie se trouve dans sa tête, alors cessez de la palper comme un joujou de laboratoire. Et, au fait, allez-vous faire foutre. Tous autant que vous êtes. » Visiblement, la glorieuse ex-capitaine de la Deuxième division était elle-même incapable de faire face avec tact à la situation.

« Viens avec moi, ma belle. » Alors Orihime se reposa entièrement sur les épaules de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets.

Il y eut ensuite ce phénomène étrange que certains vivaient durant un état émotionnel trop important. Une sorte d'évasion hors de sa propre tête. Elle eut l'impression de reprendre conscience dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie où la femme-chat l'avait traînée, et c'était comme si, durant quelques minutes, son esprit s'était détaché de la masse de chair misérable qu'était son corps. Qu'elle avait comme cessé de vivre.

Les longues mains de Yoruichi abandonnèrent ses épaules, et elle la dévisagea tristement. « Nous sommes seules à présent, Orihime. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble. Pleurer. Me parler. Ou rester silencieuse. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Mais la platitude de la jeune fille ne tomba pas. A gestes lents, elle laissa ses vêtements tomber un à un à ses pieds dans un concert de sons sourds. Souillés par le sang de ses camarades, alors elle ne les remettrait plus jamais, plus jamais, jamais… Dire qu'elle les avait enfilé ce matin, face à son miroir, inconsciente des griffes animales qui ne tarderaient bientôt à tomber sur ses amis, et creuser de nouvelles crevasses dans sa vie déjà bien noire. Dire qu'elle avait cru que ses doigts toucheraient un jour le bonheur…

 _Je suis telle ce petit enfant qui découvre que les contes de fée n'existent pas. Que ses parents ne s'aiment plus. Que les gens meurent tous un jour. Mon innocence meurt et moi je demeure._

Une pluie d'eau froide, qui ne tarda à se faire brûlante, s'abattit sur ses membres brisés par la douleur. Et, alors, elle craqua. Subitement. Le masque se brisa.

Une déferlante de chagrin remonta dans sa cage thoracique, dans sa gorge, entre ses dents, et elle la vomit presque dans un hurlement strident. Des sanglots déchirants s'ensuivirent, tandis qu'elle se pliait sous la douche incendiaire, crachant des pleurs cassés, s'appuyant à deux mains contre le mur froid. Elle pleura ainsi longtemps, elle pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de continuer.

Parce que ses amis étaient morts. Parce que sa précieuse innocence avait été rongée jusqu'à la moelle et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Et surtout parce qu'elle se sentait incroyablement seule au monde.

.

.

.

 **Une review... ? Please... ?**

 **Lybeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je publie ce chapitre-ci, la boule au ventre parce que, même si je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire, je ne suis pas sûre que vous me suiviez dans mon petit délire. Enfin, moi ça m'éclate du moins. Petite remarque par ailleurs, tout ce qui suit la victoire sur Aizen dans le manga, je fais comme si ça n'existait pas. Parce que je n'aime pas ce qu'a fait Kubo de Bleach ces derniers temps bien malheureusement, et parce que j'avais envie de prendre de nouvelles directions dans cette fic. Donc toutes les informations sur la Garde Royale, le Roi, Masaki, et j'en passe ne comptent pas et il n'y aura que quelques éléments que je garderai intacts.**

 **Et aussi, tous les OC qui ne tarderont à débarquer ne SONT PAS des Marie-Sue ni des Marty-Sue. L'intrigue ne leur sert pas, ils servent bel et bien l'intrigue, car je les ai créé comme auraient pu être des personnages de Bleach, avec leurs qualités comme leurs défauts. Et même si ça ne voit pas forcément dans ce chapitre, ils ne sont en rien parfaits.**

 **Titre : Rehab**

 **Résumé : Ses souvenirs, elle avait envie de les vomir. Tirer la chasse d'eau, se sentir un peu mieux. Et lui qui s'amusait à marquer sa vie, à tracer de nouveaux horizons dans sa peau meurtrie... ça ne pouvait que mal finir.**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kubo (sauf mes OC)**

 **Bonne lecture (et laissez des reviews... please... C'est hyper encourageant.)**

* * *

 _ **Rehab**_

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _"Le monde ne saurait changer de face sans qu'il y ait de douleur."_

\- François René de Chateaubriand

.

.

.

Rukia s'éveilla, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille d'Orihime. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé sur la Soul Society, aussi dû-t-elle quitter à tâtons le lit où la jeune humaine dormait profondément, une immense tristesse demeurant gravée sur ses traits, et abandonner sur la pointe des pieds la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Sa respiration se chargea de soupirs lorsque qu'elle s'offrit à la fraîcheur du petit matin, enroulée dans un kimono sobre.

De ce qu'elle savait, la situation ne s'était pas le moins du monde éclaircie depuis hier midi. Les morts demeuraient, cadavres sinistres qui, à eux seuls, démontraient de toute la violence absurde que comportait leur univers, et avaient été ramassés par la police humaine. Le choc était grand parmi leurs rangs, et l'incompréhension absolue. Quel genre de hollow pouvait attenter à des humains avec une telle sauvagerie ? Ils avaient accouru, arme au poing, pour sauver veuve et orpheline et n'avaient trouvé que des bouts de corps et une fillette détruite pour toujours. Et l'information, selon laquelle le reiatsu de cet assaillant ressemblait à celui d'Aizen, n'avait pas encore fuité parmi les shinigamis de moindre rang, demeurant pour le moment réservée au cercle des capitaines et de leurs lieutenants.

Tout le reste de la journée, membres de la Douzième division avaient tourbillonné dans des allers et retours infernaux du monde des humains au Seireitei, mais, comme l'avaient remarqué Kisuke et Yoruichi bien avant eux, tout trace de reiatsu avait disparu avec le coupable. La plupart des gradés avaient passé la nuit à fouiller Karakura de fond en comble, sans succès. Rukia, elle, avait rapidement prise en charge Orihime afin de permettre à Yoruichi de rejoindre en toute liberté les quartiers de la Première division pour y transmettre tout ce qu'elle savait à propos du massacre. Les deux filles s'en étaient allées au manoir Kuchiki, où Byakuya, s'apprêtant lui-même à rejoindre l'agitation général, les avait laissées passer sans émettre le moindre mot, mais avait égaré une crispation de main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune humaine. Après cela, elles n'avaient plus quitté ce lit, murmurant sur l'oreiller durant des heures et des heures des mots douloureux à propos de toutes les blessures qui striaient leur coeur depuis maintenant plusieurs années, tout en franchise, parfois durement, s'écoutant l'une et l'autre d'une oreille attentive, et avaient fini par tomber de sommeil.

Passant une main sur ses yeux, Rukia chuchota amèrement aux jardins :

« Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki… Si vous m'entendez de là où vous vous trouvez, je vous en supplie… veillez sur nous, veillez sur _elle_. »

Lorsqu'elle l'ôta, un Papillon des Enfers battait des ailes dans sa direction et, dressant la pulpe de son index pour le réceptionner, elle reçut l'information. _Ordre direct du Commandant Général à tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 :_ _rejoignez_ _de toute urgence à la Première division._ Cela tira un froncement de sourcils interloqué à la jeune fille – par la moustache de Sasakibe, que se tramait-il _encore_ ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jaillit de la salle de bain, sa courte chevelure noire partant dans tous les sens, enfila à la va-vite son haori, noua à sa ceinture Sode No Shirayuki, vérifia rapidement que tout soit en place devant le miroir, avala quelques bouchées de céréales, laissa au vol un mot au chevet d'Orihime, toujours endormie, et se volatilisa de shunpo en shunpo à travers les rues encore vides du Seireitei.

Elle ne fut pas la dernière à atteindre la salle de réunion, loin de là. Yamamoto, présidant comme d'ordinaire dans une attitude impériale, l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête quelque peu distrait, Unohana, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Komamura et Kurotsuchi l'observèrent rejoindre sa place, et elle évita, abaissant ses yeux de justesse sur le parquet vernis à ses pieds, le regard froid que Renji lui adressa d'office.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne soient finalement au grand complet. Hirako déboula, les cheveux en pétard, avec un étrange sourire prédateur aux lèvres lorsqu'il s'excusa de s'être fait retarder par « quelques affaires avec avec un petit moineau », s'attirant automatiquement un regard indigné de la part du capitaine de la Dixième division, et il fut suivi de près par Zaraki, s'étant perdu pour la énième fois dans les longs couloirs du quartier général. Gin Ichimaru ne tarda lui non plus à arriver, soutenant un Kyoraku à l'air abattu et puant atrocement l'alcool, qui alla se pendre ensuite sur l'épaule de Byakuya, lequel parvint de peu à conserver son impassibilité. Si certains parurent se retenir de glousser devant ce spectacle des plus ridicules, Rukia en fut attristée. Ukitake-taïcho lui manquait encore atrocement…

« A cause de vos retards, il ne me reste que peu de temps pour vous expliquer ce qui va se dérouler. Êtes-vous des enfants, pour agir de la sorte ? » tonna Yamamoto, tel un père affligé par le comportement de ses bambins. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme : « En raison des évènements de la veille et des estimations de Kisuke Urahara à propos de ce mystérieux reiatsu perçu à Karakura, nous allons être visités par notre Reine. »

Plusieurs tressaillirent de stupeur, dont Rukia. Leurs relations avec la glorieuse monarchie à laquelle le grand Yamamoto, simple humble serviteur face au Roi des Âmes, obéissait scrupuleusement au moindre de leurs ordres, étaient des plus minimes. Tout ce que Rukia en savait, c'était que la mère de Ginrei Kuchiki, ainsi que Kirio Hikifune, ex-capitaine de la Douzième division il y a plus de cent ans, avaient rejoint les rangs de la Garde Royale. Et c'était à peu près tout. Ils ignoraient tout de ce mystérieux royaume qu'on leur prétendait incroyable et prospère, constellé de grandes dames aux joues roses et aux robes en soies précieuses, de tigres blancs majestueux ayant le don de la parole et de preux chevaliers ne redoutant pas la mort. Ç'avait été le conte de fées qui avait bercé toute son enfance. Ce qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler sous leurs yeux était tout simplement incroyable.

« Alors ne faîtes pas le moindre écart. Demeurez dignes. Ne me faîtes en rien honte. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que des étincelles crépitèrent dans son dos, lui permettant de s'écarter lorsqu'un beau portail aux nuances d'or fit son apparition. Et la Reine, précédée de ses gens, leur apparut.

Par.

Le.

Saint.

Nom.

De.

Kami-sama.

Elle était… _belle_. Gracieuse, sublime, éblouissante, légère, svelte, attirante, irrésistible même, angélique, lumineuse, surréelle. Mais surtout sensationnellement belle. Quel homme, quelle femme pourraient donc résister à ces courbes parfaites, ce long cou de cygne, ces immenses yeux charbonneux aux cils épais qui balayaient la salle, ces traits finement dessinés, cette main volante ? qui se déposa sur le bras de Yamamoto, qui, _même lui_ , la dévorait des yeux. Elle mit pied à terre, étirant ses pulpeuses lèvres rouges en un sourire délicat qui rendit cramoisie de la tête aux pieds Soi Fon – Rukia avait toujours soupçonné chez elle une certaine attirance envers le type féminin, comme l'attestait son comportement nerveux en présence de Yoruichi – et fit sourire bêtement Renji. Une couronne khmère garnie d'or et de pierres précieuses ceignait son front, recouvrant une partie de sa longue et brillante chevelure blanche. Elle était revêtue d'un kimono couteux tirant vers le bleu lavande, brodé de fils d'argents et un pectoral complexe était ajusté sur son buste. S'il existait une marche de perfection dans ce monde, cette femme – _cette déesse_ – en remplissait toutes les conditions possibles.

Deux personnes l'encadraient respectueusement, s'agissant à coup sûr de membres de la Garde Royale. Ils portaient l'uniforme shinigami avec un haori rouge, certainement caractéristique à ce grade des plus prestigieux. Leurs visages étaient quant à eux dissimulés par de larges chapeaux en bambou.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un vague coup d'oeil à Ichimaru. C'était l'un des rares à ne pas paraître submergé par les attraits physiques de la souveraine ni la brusquerie de cette arrivée, gardant son petit sourire parfaitement en place. Rien d'étonnant à cela – l'homme ne trahissait que rarement la moindre de ses émotions.

« Je vous adresse mes salutations, capitaines du Gotei 13, et me montre navrée de vous réveiller de si tôt matin, mais la situation me paraît suffisamment alarmante pour que nous parvenions à de telles extrémités. Je suis Ryuuka Korona, épouse de notre vénéré Roi des Âmes. Rares ont été les occasions où les Armées de la Cour et la Dynastie Royale ont été poussées à travailler ensemble, mais il devient important d'empêcher que ce genre de massacres barbares, parmi ces êtres humains innocents que nous nous devons de protéger avant tout, ait à se reproduire. »

Elle effectua quelques pas en travers de la rangée qui séparait les capitaines, et s'arrêta devant la meneuse de la Quatrième division, qui inclina légèrement l'échine. « Ma Reine. »

« Oh, tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Ryuuka-sensei comme d'antan, Retsu-chan. Je suis ravie de voir que tu es finalement devenue capitaine. »

« Votre apprentissage a été la clé de cette réussite, Ryuuka-sensei. »

Une réelle affection traversa les yeux noirs de la reine, qui se détourna pour déclamer d'une voix plus acérée : « Que le capitaine qui a trahi le Gotei 13 il y a deux années au profit de Sôsuke Aizen se désigne. », et Rukia eut un frisson d'appréhension en voyant Ichimaru dresser la main avec nonchalance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui réserver ?

« Tant de solennité, ma Reine. » ricana-t-il, affrontant sans crainte le regard soudainement dur que Ryuuka porta sur sa personne. « Après la cour martiale et le verdict de votre saint époux, de quels crimes aurais-je encore à craindre ? »

« Ichimaru-taïcho, _all… ?_ » commença à rugit Yamamoto, mais la reine dressa une main et il se tut automatiquement.

 _Tant de pouvoir…_ Rukia en fut fascinée. _D'un claquement de doigts, elle nous ferait tous trancher la tête que nul ne viendrait lui en porter ombrage._

« Ce n'est rien, Genryûsai-kun. Je peux me charger moi-même de l'insolence de cet enfant. » Le rictus provocateur de l'homme aux cheveux gris ne fit que s'élargir. « _Bien_. Ce faisant, Gin Ichimaru, je tiens à m'assurer de votre loyauté envers la couronne. Nous n'apprécierons pas être poignardés dans le dos par deux fois par un… » Son regard se fit franchement répugné, lorsqu'il balaya des pieds à la tête le capitaine de la Troisième division qui ne broncha pas. « … un faiseur de troubles qui ignore quel est son camp. »

La réponse fut rapide, tranchante et fracassante, réduisant les capitaines en une masse de visages médusés.

« Au moins, je ne me prétends pas être autre chose qu'un monstre, contrairement à vous chère Ryuuka. »

La première pensée qui émergea dans le cerveau de Rukia fut : _par la façon dont ils se dévisagent, par la façon dont ils s'adressent l'un et l'autre, l'ont dirait qu'ils se connaissaient avant. Mais serait-ce seulement envisageable ?_

La seconde coupa sa respiration : _il va se faire tuer. C'est du suicide. Il va se faire tuer et il le sait très bien…_

Il y eut une métamorphose absolument saisissante dans les traits jusque-là purs de la souveraine. Elle en devint laide. De l'animosité pure tordit son beau visage, pinçant ses lèvres en un trait rouge qui ressemblait à une écorchure, et elle dressa sa main. _Paf_. Ses ongles noirs lacérèrent la joue d'Ichimaru et pourtant, encore et toujours, _veut-il bien cesser de jouer l'idiot ?_ , il souriait.

Et, étrangement, Rukia trouva ça presque beau. Parce que ce sourire constant, c'était une rébellion constante face à l'oppression que représentait Ryuuka. Tel un doigt d'honneur envers le monde entier, et elle le savait que s'il le fallait, il crèverait ainsi rictus aux lèvres, afin de demeurer l'oiseau libre qu'il était. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se portèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture pour s'enrouler autour du manche de son zanpakutô.

 _ **Es-tu sûre ?**_ intervint Sode No Shirayuki.

 _Bonne question._

La reine écrasa un soupir, laissant retomber son bras. « Je vois que je ne peux rien tirer de toi, Gin Ichimaru. Tu es tel un petit garçon, borné et puéril, et tu périras comme tel car à la mort t'aura entraînée ta langue trop pendue. » Elle se tourna vers l'un de ses gardes. « Nana-chan, veux-tu bien ouvrir la gorge de ce monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr, Ryuuka-sama. »

La souveraine se décala, laissant place à la fameuse Nana qui tira, lentement, le long nodachi à sa taille hors de son fourreau noir. Ichimaru se contenta de dresser le menton, comme pour offrir un meilleur angle de sa gorge nue à celle qui s'apprêtait à l'abattre comme un chien qui avait la rage.

Alors Rukia n'hésita plus. Elle abandonna sa place d'un bond puissant.

A la grande stupéfaction de l'assemblée, son corps effectua alors le meilleur shunpo de toute son existence entière, bravant l'air et les corps pour s'interposer juste à temps entre Nana et Ichimaru. Sode No Shirayuki reçut de plein fouet l'attaque du zanpakutô épais, qu'elle avait dégainé au tout dernier instant, et son bras non armé vint mieux soutenir la défense. Dans son dos, l'homme dont elle venait de sauver la vie lâcha un petit rire suffisant, lui donnant brusquement envie de faire volte-face pour percuter sa mâchoire d'un coup sauvage et lui faire cracher ses dents. _Ce_ _t_ _épouvantable_ _et sinistre et désespérant salaud_ _. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de risquer ma vie pour la sienne… !_

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il serait présomptueux d'offrir ses omoplates à une adversaire aussi redoutable qu'un membre de la Garde Royale.

« J'te remercie, ma petite Kuchiki, mais il serait préférable pour toi que tu retournes sagement à ta place. » la railla Ichimaru.

« C'est KUCHIKI-TAÏCHO, connard ! » hurla-t-elle hystériquement en réponse.

Puis se rappela subitement qu'ils se trouvaient en présence de son frère Byakuya, qui la regardait d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds – _incroyable_ –, du Soutaicho en personne et de la Reine du Royaume des Esprits. Enfin, au point où elle se trouvait…

« Kuchiki ? » répéta la dénommée Nana, étonnée, au milieu du silence pesant qui venait de s'abattre. Elle abaissa d'un mouvement brusque son nodachi pour le rengainer à sa ceinture. « Es-tu Rukia Kuchiki ? »

Rukia cligna des paupières. Trois fois. Quoi _encore ?_ « O-Oui, c'est moi. »

« Oh. » Le ton se fit alors enjoué. « J'imagine que ce sont d'étranges circonstances pour se rencontrer mais… » Le chapeau en bambou se renversa en arrière, révélant un visage juvénile. Il s'agissait une adolescente brune, plutôt mignonne dont l'âge tournait autour des seize ans et dont les grands yeux gris pétillaient de malice. « Je suis Nana Kuchiki, votre arrière-grand-mère. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la bouche de Byakuya qui relâcha un : « _Pardon ?_ » interloqué.

.

.

.

Il pleuvait. Un sensationnel déluge.

Penché vers le vide, ses coudes appuyés contre la rambarde en bois, Stark avisait d'un œil sombre les arbres dans la cour d'entraînement secoués par des rafales impitoyables. Une image ressemblant au plus près à leur situation, eux, Arrancars coincés dans ces uniformes shinigamis, contraints de subir constamment brimades quotidiennes sans ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Juste un petit instant, à écouter l'averse battre.

« Que fais-tu ? » De longs bras vinrent l'étreindre par derrière, et il ronronna doucement de plaisir en sentant une poitrine typiquement féminine onduler contre son dos. Hallibel.

« Je repose dans les bras de la plus belle femme au monde. »

La réponse ne tarda pas, cassante. « Beau-parleur. »

Stark rit doucement, accoutumé à cette froideur qui n'avait jamais su le vexer. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Tia. »

« Leur reine est en train de leur laisser une idée de son pouvoir. Les choses commencent à mal tourner ici, Stark. Il serait peut-être temps pour nous de retourner au Hueco Mondo, à présent. »

« Je le pense aussi. Mais laisse-moi encore quelques secondes, d'accord ? La pluie est belle. »

Et ils demeurèrent ainsi, silencieux, car c'était là leur bonheur simple.

.

.

.

C'était grotesque. Avec l'impression de flotter dans une quatrième dimension, Rukia inspira profondément, paupières closes, puis rangea à son tour son katana. On lui avait déjà parlé de la mère de Ginrei-sama, Nanako Kuchiki qui avait aussi tenu le rang de capitaine de la Sixième division avant de partir servir le Roi. Mais jamais qu'elle était d'apparence si jeune.

« Vous causerez de vos liens familiaux plus tard, Nana. » cingla Ruuya.

Nana se retourna vers la souveraine, pour s'incliner profondément. « Sauf votre respect, Ruuya-sama, je me refuse à m'attaquer à un membre de ma famille. Quel qu'il soit. Et j'ai cru comprendre que cette fameuse Rukia intéressait fortement notre vénéré Roi pour ses liens avec le garçon. »

La reine fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais comment est Kazuei… » dit-elle finalement, de l'exaspération plein la voix avant de se retourner vers Rukia, plus douce. « J'imagine que, quoi que nous fassions, tu ne t'écarteras pas. »

La jeune fille lui retourna un regard déterminé. « Seulement si vous l'épargnez. »

Ruuya se laissa aller à un sourire appréciateur.

« Tu as de l'audace et j'admire ça, mon enfant. Aussi vais-je tolérer cette… rébellion et mon époux n'en entendra ainsi point parler. » Ses yeux noirs volèrent par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune Kuchiki. « Quant à toi, Gin Ichimaru, je t'accorde une seconde chance. Ne nous déçois plus, auquel cas tu perdras très rapidement ta tête. Et cette jeune fille, également la sienne. Maintenant, sortez d'ici. Tous les deux. Hors de ma vue. »

Les mains de Rukia tremblaient lorsqu'ils émergèrent hors des quartiers de la Première division. Elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, et s'effondra contre le premier mur, tête dans les bras.

 _Il a agit tout comme je l'ai fait quelques mois plus tôt. Accueillant la mort à bras ouverts, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le secourir malgré tout._

« Tu vas tourner de l'oeil, Rukia-chan ? » Il s'était accroupi à sa hauteur, mains pendant sur ses cuisses. Tellement grand, et elle tellement minuscule…

« Pourquoi le Roi est-il intéressé par mes relations avec Ichigo ? »

Le sourire se dissipa.

« Oh, t'es pas au courant ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Très lentement. Prête, cette fois-ci, à se recevoir un énième et douloureux coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Disons que ça va être un poil compliqué, mais j'vais essayer de te résumer clairement les choses : il était une fois une fratrie. C'était les enfants du roi précédent et ils s'aimaient beaucoup, beaucoup. Deux garçons et une fille. Accroche-toi bien, parce que la suite risque de te surprendre. Kazuei, l'actuel Roi des Âmes, est le frère de notre adoré Aizen et de Masaki Kurosaki. » Les yeux de Rukia s'élargirent jusqu'à usure. _Q-Quoi ?_ « Tu piges ? Après quelques déchirements familiaux, Aizen est devenu le Aizen qu'on ne connaît que trop bien, et Masaki s'est réfugiée dans le Monde des Humains afin d'y vivre une vie tranquille. Où elle a croisé la route d'Isshin Shiba, l'ancien capitaine de la Dixième division mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Et où est né ton Ichigo et ses soeurettes. »

.

.

.

 **J'implore vos reviews, c'est mon carburant je vous assure.**

 **Lybeah.**


End file.
